castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Entrances
Geography The Entrance is possibly the most familiar area of the Castlevania series apart from the Castle Keep having appeared in most of the Castlevania titles under one name or another. The area itself is usually an elongated hallway with roughly 3 or 4 sections complete with standing pillars, tattered curtains, large square windows, and (usually) white plaster walls. The state of the entrance varies from game to game as in both Castlevania II: Simon's Quest and Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, the area itself was in ruins due to ill-use and disrepair. Its constantly shifting appearance can be due to, as Alucard mentioned, the castle itself being a "creature of Chaos" and taking any form it chooses. As the name implies, the entrance is normally the main (if not the only, depending on the game) entry point into the castle. In titles as early as Vampire Killer for the MSX, the entrance has been plagued with constantly respawning zombies (with some exceptions in the series) and usually consists of an impassable rock barrier in its center with a path underneath that plays home to an underground river filled with Merman. *NOTE: Not to be confused with the short level Castle Entrance in Super Castlevania IV. Game Appearances *Vampire Killer (MSX) — 'Main Hall' *Castlevania (NES) — 'Main Hall' *Haunted Castle (Arcade) — 'Main Hall' *Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (NES) — 'Castlevania' *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (NES) — 'Main Hall' *Super Castlevania IV (SNES) — 'Main Hall' *Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge (GB) — 'Castle Entrance' *Dracula X: Rondo of Blood (PC-Engine: Turbo Duo) — 'Main Hall' *Akumajou Dracula X68000 (Sharp X68000) — 'Main Hall' *Castlevania: Bloodlines (Sega Genesis) — 'Ruins of Castlevania' *Castlevania: Dracula X (SNES) — 'Castle Entrance' *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (PSX) — 'Castle Entrance' *Castlevania Legends (GB) — 'Castle Halls' *Castlevania: Circle of the Moon (GBA) — Triumph Hallway *Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (GBA) — 'Castle Entrance' *Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (GBA) — 'Castle Corridor' *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (PS2) — 'Castle Entrance' *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Nintendo DS) — 'Silenced Ruins' *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (Nintendo DS) — 'Entrance' *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Nintendo DS) — 'Castle Entrance: Nightmare Gate' Bestiary VampireKiller- Zombie, Bat, Leopard, Fishman, and Slime Castlevania- Zombie, Bat, Leopard, and Fishman Haunted Castle- Hunchback, Harpy, Axe Knight, Spirit, Rolling Eye, and Ghost Castlevania II: Simon's Quest- N/A Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse- Bat, Zombie, Axe Knight, Spider, Dhuron, Slime, Bone-Throwing Skeleton, and Knight Super Castlevania IV- Hellhound, Bat, Cruela, Axe Knight, Red Hound, Siren, Classical Ghost, Ectoplasm, Snapper Casket, Blood Skeleton, Whip-Toting Skeleton, Circle of Caskets, Skeleton-Claw Combo, Charging Table, Zombie Keeper, Scimitar, and Dancing Zombies Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge- Raven, Zeldo, Big Bat, Bat, Knight, Punaguchi, Rope Skeleton, and Madman Dracula X: Rondo of Blood- Black Crow, Axe Knight, Zombie, Floating Eye, Behemoth, Bat, and Fishman Akumajou Dracula X68000- Zombie, Bat, Leopard, Floating Eye, Hunchback, and Fishman Castlevania: Bloodlines- Zombie, Bat, Floating Eye, Skeleton, Fishman, Ghost, Scimitar, Mace Skeleton, Armed Skeleton, and Skeledragon Castlevania: Dracula X- Fishman, Ape Skeleton, Zombie, Axe Knight, Floating Eye, Spear Guard, Panther Skeleton, and Werewolf Skeleton Castlevania: Symphony of the Night- Warg, Zombie, Bat, Blade, Bloody Zombie, Bone Scimitar, Gurkha, Merman, and Owl Knight (inverted castle) Blue Venus Weed, Dodo Bird, Dragon Rider, Fire Warg, Jack o' Bones, Nova Skeleton, Orobourous, and Warg Rider Castlevania Legends- Skull Head, Hunchback, Bone Pillar, Spear Guard, Will-o'-Wisp, Bat, Zombie, and Sword Lord Castlevania: Circle of the Moon- Skeleton, Clinking Man, Fleaman, Zombie, Will-o'-Wisp and Flame Knight Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance- Zombie, Bat, Skeleton, Armor Knight and Peeping Eye Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow- Zombie, Bat, Merman, Skeleton, Axe Armor, Skull Archer, Siren, Blue Crow, Buer, White Dragon, Skeleton Knight, Zombie Soldier, Ghost, Peeping Eye, Killer Doll, Tiny Devil, Rock Armor, Killer Fish, Zombie Officer, and Catoblepas Castlevania: Lament of Innocence- Skeleton and Golden Knight Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow- Bat, Skeleton, Peeping Eye, Skull Archer, Ghoul, Waiter Skeleton, Boomerang Skeleton, Devil, Larva, Dead Mate, Gorgon and Dead Crusader Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin- Zombie, Bat, Skeleton, Axe Armor, Slinger, Invisible Man, Larva, Spittle Bone, Great Armor, Flying Skull, Lilith, and Hill Guard Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia- Gargoyle, Peeping Eye, Blood Skeleton, Ghoul, Black Panther, Fleaman Lair Masters VampireKiller- Phantom Bat Castlevania- Phantom Bat Haunted Castle- Stain-Glass Knight Castlevania II: Simon's Quest- Count Dracula Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse- Death Super Castlevania IV- Dancing Specters (Paula Abghoul and Fred Ascare) Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge- Bone Dragon King Dracula X: Rondo of Blood- Werewolf Bone Golem (alternate path boss) Akumajou Dracula X68000- Phantom Bat Castlevania: Bloodlines- Mecha Knight Hellhound (sub-boss) Castlevania: Dracula X- Phantom Bat Castlevania: Symphony of the Night- N/A (inverted castle) N/A Castlevania Legends- Death Dragon Castlevania: Circle of the Moon- N/A Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance- N/A Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow- Creaking Skull Castlevania: Lament of Innocence- N/A Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow- Bat Company Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin- Behemoth Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia- N/A Treasures to be added Room Count to be added Category:Environments